villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Sukuna
Sukuna (宿すく儺な Sukuna?) or Double-Faced Specter (両りょう面めん宿すく儺な, Ryōmen Sukuna?) is one of the main antagonists in Jujutsu Kaisen, ''and is the undisputed 'King of Curses.' History According to legend, Sukuna was a vicious demon with the appearance of a human who appeared during the golden era of sorcery 1,000 years ago. With immeasurable power, he would wrack untold havoc throughout the era and would constantly fight the shamans of old with his demonic abilities. Giving their all to destroy him, they eventually defeated and killed him. After his death, they weren't even able to destroy his indestructible body and it crossed into the human world as cursed charms in the form of his severed body parts and were scattered and lost throughout the ages. Centuries later, in 2018 of the modern era, one of his fingers resurfaces and was being kept in an outdoor thermometer box at Sugisawa High School. The School's local Occult Club had taken the finger from the thermometer box for study and inexplicably removed the seal placed on it. As it's tainted powers were released after centuries, the finger's evil energies started drawing in Cursed Spirits which proceed to attack the club members. Even though Yuji Itadori, a member of the club and Megumi Fushiguro, a young shaman in training had''' 'come and rescued the club members, they were hopelessly outmatched against the Curses, seeing no other choice Yuji proceed to eat the finger in order to fight off the Cursed Spirits with its power. This caused the immortal spirit of Sukuna to be incarnated into the young teen's body, which he was very excited about after being sealed for centuries. After easily killing the Curses, Sukuna marveled at modern-day Japan, commenting on how the population had grown, especially the women and children, and with his soon to be signature smile he declared to starting a massacre as a celebration for his return but was surprisingly stopped in his tracks by Yuji who reclaims his body. Appearance In his original appearance Sukuna is described as a demon with four arms, and two heads.[2] Currently, he takes the appearance of his host Yuji Itadori, but with spiked hair slightly pushed up front and with tattoos/lines on his forehead, nose, cheeks, upper body and abodeman. He also has a second pair of eyes underneath his normal eyes, which are usually closed. Personality A sadistic entity, Sukuna enjoys the suffering of others immensely. Smiling with childlike glee to the possibilities of carnage and slaughter after awakening in the modern era and mockingly laughed at his host, Yuji Itadori's weakness and inability in saving his newfound friend from a horrifying and mutilating death. He is also very greedy, and vindictive as he always looks for any opportunity to make his host, Yuji Itadori suffer. And despite his somewhat brutish attitude, he is surprisingly clever as he took advantage of his host's unconsciousness to take full control over his body and rip out his heart in order to kill him but kept his mind alive in case it failed. Gallery Sukuna's Golden Age (JUJUTSU KAISEN).jpg|Sukuna's original appearance from 1,000 years ago. Ryomen Sukuna's Finger (JUJUTSU KAISEN).jpg Sukuna's Plan.PNG Sukuna's grin.JPG|Sukuna's signature ''smile. Trivia *Sukuna's kimono design is close to women's kimono, as having more space was more comfortable for him while having 4 arms in the past. Category:Bigger Bads Category:Arrogant Category:Sadists Category:Demon Category:Manga Villains Category:The Heavy Category:One-Man Army Category:Homicidal Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Strategic Category:Destroyers Category:Male Category:Fighters Category:Magic Category:Immortals Category:Martial Artists